U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0130929A1 discloses a water cooled fuel reservoir for a carbureted engine. Water is drawn by a pump from a body of water and caused to flow to a water jacket surrounding a fuel reservoir of the carburetor. The fuel reservoir, or float bowl, stores a quantity of liquid fuel which is cooled by thermal contact with the water in a water jacket of the water reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,490,584 discloses a fuel enrichment cold start/run circuit and method that pumps fuel from the fuel pump to an enrichment circuit inlet independently of a carburetor float bowl such that the enrichment circuit is supplied with fuel regardless of the orientation of the float bowl, including angular orientation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,854,464 and 5,628,927 disclose a carburetor anti-icing apparatus and method for a marine drive for heating a carburetor to a temperature above that at which ice may form in the idle and progression circuits of the carburetor. Several heaters, heat sources, and methods are disclosed for heating the carburetor. In one embodiment an electrical heating element is mounted to the carburetor body near the fuel orifices which make up the idle and progression circuits. In another embodiment, engine cooling water is circulated through a beater housing mounted to the carburetor body. In yet a further embodiment, engine exhaust from the marine drive is conveyed through the heater housing mounted to the carburetor body. A thermally conductive gasket is used to improve heat transfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,638 discloses a two stage carburetor for introduction of an air-fuel mixture into the crankcase of a two-stroke marine engine including a carburetor body that defines a pair of throttle bores, one of which has a reduced cross-sectional area. The throttle bores deliver an air-fuel mixture to separate and distinct reed blocks having comparable cross-sectional areas.